Shocking Party
Shocking Party – одна из песен во втором сезоне Love Live! School idol project. Исполнителем песни являются A-RISE. Песня звучала в 3 серии аниме. Полная версия вышла в составе альбома с саундтреком из второго сезона аниме "Notes of School idol days ~Glory~" 27 августа, 2014. Автор текста – Хата Аки, композитор и аранжировщик – Итагаки Юсуке. Видео TV версия = 400px|center Аудио :Не работает на Ipad и на любом другом устройстве, которое не поддерживает формат .ogg. Романзи= Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Let me do! Party! Shocking Party!! Hajimeru junbi wa dou? (Saa kite koko ni kite) Party! Shocking Party!! Sekai ga mawari dasu (Saa kite koko ni kite) Dareka no tame janai (watashi to freedom) Jibun shidai dakara (Go, go! we are freedom) Dareka no sei janai (kokoro wa freedom) Shuyaku wa jibun desho? Wakaru desho? Motto shiritai shiritai kajouna Life Ima yume no yume no naka e Motto shiritai shiritai kajouna Life Dakara... Shocking Party!! Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Let me do! Venus! Charming Venus!! Tatakainagara ikou? (Saa mite ima o mite) Venus! Charming Venus!! Sekai o tsukami toru (Saa mite ima o mite) Tsuyoki ga hora honne (kodokuna passion) Tanin makaseja dame (Go, go! we had passion) Tsuyoki ga hora honki (ayaui passion) Daremoga tanin desho? Wakaru desho? Motto agetai agetai yuiitsu no Love Demo tsuki ga kieru mae ni Motto agetai agetai yuiitsu no Love Feel & touch... Charming Venus!! Dareka no tame janai (watashi to freedom) Jibun shidai dakara (Go, go! we are freedom) Dareka no sei janai (kokoro wa freedom) Shuyaku wa jibun desho? Wakaru desho? Motto shiritai shiritai kajouna Life Ima yume no yume no naka e Motto shiritai shiritai kajouna Life Dakara... Shocking Party!! Dancing, dancing! Kimi mo dancing! Motto shiritai shiritai kajouna Life Ima yume no yume no naka e Motto shiritai shiritai kajouna Life Dakara... Shocking Party!! Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Let me do! |-| Кандзи= Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Let me do! Party! Shocking Party!! 始める準備はどう? (さあ来て　ここに来て) Party! Shocking Party!!　世界が回り出す (さあ来て　ここに来て) 誰かのためじゃない(私とfreedom) 自分次第だから(Go, go! we are freedom) 誰かのせいじゃない(心はfreedom) 主役は自分でしょ?　わかるでしょ? もっと知りたい知りたい　過剰なLife いま夢の夢の中へ もっと知りたい知りたい　過剰なLife だから... Shocking Party!! Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Let me do! Venus! Charming Venus!!　戦いながら行こう? (さあ見て　今を見て) Venus! Charming Venus!!　世界を掴み取る (さあ見て　今を見て) 強気がほら本音(孤独なpassion) 他人任せじゃだめ(Go, go! we had passion) 強気がほら本気(危ういpassion) 誰もが他人でしょ?　わかるでしょ? もっとあげたいあげたい　唯一のLove でも月が消える前に もっとあげたいあげたい　唯一のLove Feel & touch... Charming Venus!! 誰かのためじゃない(私とfreedom) 自分次第だから(Go, go! we are freedom) 誰かのせいじゃない(心はfreedom) 主役は自分でしょ?　わかるでしょ? もっと知りたい知りたい　過剰なLife いま夢の夢の中へ もっと知りたい知りたい　過剰なLife だから... Shocking Party!! Dancing, dancing!　君もdancing! もっと知りたい知りたい　過剰なLife いま夢の夢の中へ もっと知りたい知りたい　過剰なLife だから... Shocking Party!! Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Let me do! |-| Английский= Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Let me do! Party shocking party, are you ready to get started? (Come here, right over here) Party shocking party, the world is turning (Come here, right over here) It’s for nobody else (Me and my freedom) Because it’s all up to you (Go, go! we are freedom) It’s 'cause of nobody else (My soul is free) You’re the protagonist you know? You understand? I want to know more, of this excessive life Let’s delve into the dreams I want to know more, of this excessive life So let’s have a shocking party Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Let me do! Venus! Charming Venus!! Shall we head on while fighting? (Look here, look right now) Venus! Charming Venus!! I'll seize the world (Look here, look right now) My confidence shows my real intentions (Lonely passion) Leaving it to someone else is no good (Go, go! we had passion) My confidence shows my seriousness (Dangerous passion) Everyone else is unrelated to this you know? You understand? I want to give more, of my unique love But before the moon vanishes, I want to give more, of my unique love Feel & touch... Charming Venus!! It’s for nobody else (Me and my freedom) Because it’s all up to you (Go, go! we are freedom) It’s 'cause of nobody else (My soul is free) You’re the protagonist you know? You understand? I want to know more, of this excessive life Let’s delve into the dreams I want to know more, of this excessive life So let’s have a shocking party Dancing, dancing!　You're dancing too! I want to know more, of this excessive life Let’s delve into the dreams I want to know more, of this excessive life So let’s have a shocking party Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Non-stop my dancing Dancing, dancing! Let me do! Категория:Love Live! Дискография Категория:Песни A-RISE Категория:Инсерт Песня